


When in doubt, LSD

by starbirdrampant (ineasako22)



Series: February Ficlet Challenge 2018 [5]
Category: Fringe (TV)
Genre: F/M, February Ficlet Challenge 2018, prompt: bodyswap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-14 13:10:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13590720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ineasako22/pseuds/starbirdrampant
Summary: Made for the February Ficlet Challenge 2018Prompt: Bodyswap





	When in doubt, LSD

“Walter,” Peter said in Olivia’s voice as he walked into the lab. “Please tell me you have a way to fix this.”

“Peter!” Walter said from behind a cabinet. “Peter, come in!” He emerged, grinning, with one hand holding onto a Red Vine. “Imagine my surprise this morning when you emerge from your room and I find you’re actually _Olivia_. Isn’t it wonderful?”

Peter met his own eyes from across the lab – judging by the tilt of his head, it had to be Olivia – and had the bizarre sensation of watching himself grimace. “No, not really, Walter.”

“Nonsense. Think of all the things you can _learn_.” Walter pulled a few books out of a coffee maker box – _a coffee maker box, really Walter? –_ and pushed them into a stack on one of the lab tables. “In fact, in 1964 I was once able to switch the minds of a cat and a rabbit into each others bodies and back again.”

Peter really didn’t want to ask. 

“What happened?” Astrid asked from by her desk. She seemed to be making the smart choice and staying the hell away from whatever Walter was doing now– _is that taffy?_

Walter popped the piece of – _yep, that’s lint-covered taffy_ – into his mouth and began sucking vigorously. “Well they died, of course, the rabbit’s heart wasn’t strong enough.”

Peter sighed. “Walter–”

But Olivia spoke up louder, and Peter had the second distinctly odd sensation of hearing himself speak. “Is there a way to put us back that doesn’t involve dying?”

“Well certainly,” Walter nodded. “It’s the same principles as the procedure to remove Belly from your psyche, Olivia. It’s quite simple.”

“Hopefully with less LSD?” Peter asked.

Walter shook his head and smiled wide. “Of _course_ we need the LSD, Peter. Both you and Olivia are far too strong-willed to manage this unaided. The drugs will help.”

Peter sighed and met Olivia’s eyes while Walter pulled together beakers, bunsen burners, and any number of chemicals. She shrugged as if to say, _we’ve done weirder things._

He found himself grinning slightly in response, the sensation sitting oddly on his borrowed face as he approached her. 

“Just so you know, I’m not doing the paperwork for this,” he said.

Olivia smiled up at him. “I’m just grateful Walter knows what he’s doing.”

“ _Might_.” Peter interjected. “He _might_ know what he’s doing.”

Olivia pulled him into a hug. “It could be worse.”

“Don’t say that.”

“He could have switched with Lincoln.”

**Author's Note:**

> Completely unbeta'd, any mistakes are my own.


End file.
